TheoryPhone
TheoryPhone is a line of smartphones and mobile devices designed and marketed by Theorysonic. Their main operating system is PTSUG, and the first generation model was released on April 28, 1996; the most recent TheoryPhone model is the TheoryPhone Z2, which was unveiled at a special event on 2018. TheoryPhone Z2 is the recent model and one of the best selling bezel-less all-screen edge smartphones in the world, with over 55 million units sold. Currently, There are entry-level TheoryPhone Go series, mid-range TheoryPhone A series, and high-end flagship TheoryPhone Z series, as of 2019. History and availability Development of what was to become the TheoryPhone began in 1994 when Theorysonic and El TV Kadsre made the deal to develop a product whose features and release date would coincide with the Bionicle reboot which was in development at the time. They started to gather a team of over 500 employees to work on the highly confidential "Project Green". The first-generation model went on sale in the El Kadsre on April 28, 1996, followed by the other countries. Following the successful release in El Kadsre, TheoryPhone was also introduced in some countries in between 1997 and 1998. The first touchscreen slate-slider phone model, the TheoryPhone 4 was released in July 2004. TheoryPhone X6 is a first smartphone to have NanoFlash memory card. The first bezel-less all-screen edge touchscreen smartphone was released in 2017 as part of the Z series, the next new phone releases every year instead of 2 years. In March 2018, the TheoryPhone FZ, the world's first foldable smartphone was released to the public. Production Hardware Software The TheoryPhone runs PTSUG. The latest version is PTSUG X8. Android or Windows can be installed via PortoHack but requires jailbreak. Applications As of 2019, there are 300 million+ applications available for TheoryPhone and other Theorysonic mobile devices. Reception The TheoryPhone has received positive reviews. In its launch year, it was called "revolutionary", while newer iterations have received praise, such as being called "the best phone". The TheoryPhone attracts users of all ages, and besides consumer use, the TheoryPhone has also been adopted for business purposes. Models Gallery Theoryphone (1996).png|TheoryPhone (1996) TheoryPhone (1996) back.png|TheoryPhone at back Theoryphone (1999).png|TheoryPhone II (1999) TheoryPhone (1999) back.png|TheoryPhone II at back Theoryphone (2000).png|TheoryPhone IIc (2000) Theoryphone (2002).png|TheoryPhone III (2002) TheoryPhone (2002) back.png|TheoryPhone III at back Theoryphone (2004).png|TheoryPhone 4/4i (2004, closed) Theoryphone (2004) opened.png|TheoryPhone 4/4i (2004, opened) Theoryphone (2004) back.png|TheoryPhone 4/4i at back Theoryphone (2006).png|TheoryPhone X (2006)/Xi (2007) Theoryphone (2006) back.png|TheoryPhone X at back Theoryphone (2008).png|TheoryPhone X2 (2008)/X2i (2009) TheoryPhone (2008) back.png|TheoryPhone X2 at back Theoryphone (2010).png|TheoryPhone X3 (2010)/X3i (2011) TheoryPhone (2010) back.png|TheoryPhone X3 at back Theoryphone (2012).png|TheoryPhone X4 (2012)/X4i (2013) TheoryPhone (2012) back.png|TheoryPhone X4 at back Theoryphone (2014).png|TheoryPhone X5 (2014)/X5i (2015) TheoryPhone (2014) back.png|TheoryPhone X5 at back Theoryphone (2016).png|TheoryPhone X6 (2016) TheoryPhone (2016) back.png|TheoryPhone X6 at back TheoryPhone Z1.png|TheoryPhone Z1 (2017) TheoryPhone Z1+.png|TheoryPhone Z1+ (2017) TheoryPhone Z1 cover slate.png|TheoryPhone Z1 at back (slate) TheoryPhone Z1 cover silver.png|TheoryPhone Z1 at back (silver) TheoryPhone Z1 cover gold.png|TheoryPhone Z1 at back (gold) TheoryPhone Z2e.png|TheoryPhone Z2e (2018) TheoryPhone Z2.png|TheoryPhone Z2 (2018) TheoryPhone Z2+.png|TheoryPhone Z2+ (2018) TheoryPhone Z2 cover slate.png|TheoryPhone Z2 at back (slate) TheoryPhone Z2 cover silver.png|TheoryPhone Z2 at back (silver) TheoryPhone Z2 cover gold.png|TheoryPhone Z2 at back (gold) TheoryPhone Z3.png|TheoryPhone Z3 (2019) TheoryPhone Z3+.png|TheoryPhone Z3+ (2019) TheoryPhone Z3e.png|TheoryPhone Z3e (2019) See also * TheoryPhone Mini * TheoryTablet * TheoryTablet Mini * TheoryTablet Pro * Portosic Touch Category:Theorysonic Category:1996 Category:Fictional phones Category:TheoryPhone Category:Fictional smartphones Category:Products introduced in 1996 Category:Phones Category:Smartphones Category:El Kadsre Category:Theorysonic hardware Category:Theorysonic products Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Products introduced in the 1990s Category:Products Category:Fictional products Category:1996 establishments